A Hole In The Wall
by angst cupcake
Summary: There's a hole in the wall. Linus is on the other side. More details inside...


A Hole In The Wall

* * *

Disclaimer: I won nothing. You guys all know the drill... 

A/N: This is what happens when you leave a writer really bored with nothing to do and her Ocean's Thirteen DVD lol

**WARNING**: If you don't like slash and or yaoi, oh well, I do, get over it. Hence why I write about. This story contains sexual implications and peeping on the unaware lol Don't like **SLASH **or **YAOI** then turn around and leave. I will **NOT** have flamers and homophobes cursing my work, thank you very much...and have a nice day! XDXD

Pairings: Rusty/Linus, Danny/Linus, Basher/Linus, Turk/Linus, and slight Virgil/Linus

Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Move over would you?" 

"Hey! Don't crowd me!"

"Bloody hell you two, knock it off!" Rusty and Danny stood outside the door to Basher's room, Rusty with his ear to the door, and Danny standing behind him with an eyebrow raised. It had been only minutes ago when they had approached the door in hopes of going over the needs Basher had compiled into a list, only to stop short when they heard Turk and Virgil inside.

It was shocking in itself because neither Danny nor Rusty thought Basher had any liking towards the Malloy brothers. In truth, you very lucky if you even tried to like them in general. And it was Hell if _they_ ended up liking _you_ because not only would they have another toy to play with, you usually got stuck in the middle of their arguments a lot. One way or the other, you were going to be hated by at least one and liked by the other. It was hard to earn the approval of both...not that you should really be looking for approval from _them _in the first place.

"I said push over!" That was Turk, obviously hissing at his brother. That was something else quite strange as well. Usually a fight between the Malloy brothers was loud, brash, and made to be the center of attention. They made sure whatever got to them that time was going to be heard by everyone in at least a five mile radius. They whispered back and forth angrily in hushed tones, Basher adding a few hasty comments here and there, seeming to try to get them to shut up.

"And I said don't crowd me! Back off-hey ow! You're on my foot!"

"Then move!"

"I swear if you two don't shut up, I'm cutting out _both_ your sodding tongues, you hear me?" Basher snapped and then sighed. There was movement, footsteps, a "humph" and then a thud. It was most likely Virgil, pouting and not doing anything about it was more of his nature. There was a snicker from Turk which told Rusty and Danny they were right.

"Now move." Basher ordered. There was another "Hey!", _another _thud, and _another_ angry "humph". Only Turk wasn't as quiet in his arguments as Virgil was. He liked to add a little something to make his anger known and spice up the heat. He responded with a,

"Oh fuck you British boy." And _then_ went quiet.

"You ain't that lucky mate." Basher shot back with a small chuckle. At this point, outside the door, Rusty had drawn away, staring quizzically at his reflection in the knob.

"What are they...?"

"I don't know."

"Should we...?"

"I suppose."

"You don't think...?"

"Probably not."

"But they're..."

"Yup."

"Well alright then." Rusty smirked, unable to help it. Danny gave a small smile, raised a fist, and knocked on the door. Their came a sudden gasp (Virgil), a foul curse (Turk), and a grumbling sigh (Basher). None of which was truly unexpected. Without waiting, even as they heard fumbling feet getting to the door, they let themselves in.

Virgil was sitting in the corner on Basher's bed, feet drawn up to his chest, face ten shades of white. A few feet away from them Basher stood, hand still poised out and reaching for the door. And from behind him sat Turk, feet crossed, glaring at the two older men as if they had interrupted something of great importance. Basher cleared his throat.

"Can I help you two?" He asked, hands on his hips, looking almost impatient. Rusty shrugged, looking about the room with a lazy gaze.

"We were coming here to discuss the things you needed before you could start on the drill." Danny stated, eyes darting to Turk, who wasn't looking at them, but in front of him on something that they couldn't see because Basher was in the way.

"Ah, right," Basher rubbed the back of his neck, "Well for starters-"

"What's going on in here?" Rusty cut in, eyes flashing with curiosity. Without missing a beat, Turk replied,

"There's a hole in the wall."

"Turk!" Virgil squeaked, turning a bright red.

"A what?" Danny asked, looking positively confused. Rusty had heard pretty well. There was a hole in the wall. The only thing that confused him was why Virgil was going from white to scarlet in a matter of seconds. Basher on the other hand didn't look phased, and Turk was actually smiling.

"There's a _hole _in the _wall_." Turk repeated, enunciating a few of the words. Danny's brow furrowed and he stepped forward, followed by Rusty, and around Basher to where Turk sat. Through the white paint of said wall, _was_ a hole. About an inch in diameter.

"How'd that get there?" Danny asked, eyes narrowing, but amusement sparking behind them.

"It was already there. I think it came from a plug removed from the wall." Virgil piped in, face still flushed. He looked like he had a fever, his eyes shiny and his face sweaty. From the look on his face, he wanted to be anywhere but here, but couldn't exactly find the right way to get up and get out.

"And just what are you all...doing?" Rusty asked, crouching down a bit, nudging Turk out of the way.

"Uh, looking through the hole. Duh!" Turk answered, rolling his eyes. Sometimes Rusty really needed common sense to smack him upside the head or else he was going to get himself into deep trouble some day. And with Willy Banks running the hotel they were planning to knock over, well, that day could come any time soon.

"I know _that_." Rusty frowned.

"Then be more specific."

"Why are you looking through the hole?" Rusty randomly placed his finger in it, surprised to find no end to hit. His finger didn't hit another side, but rather open air, and he drew it away. What in God's name were they doing? He could expect a hole in the wall to amuse Turk, and maybe even Virgil. But Basher? That seemed a little silly and over the top. And it was definitely one of the stupidest-

"Cause Linus is on the other side." Turk shrugged, hunching a bit, closing one eye, and staring through the hole with a grin on his face. Danny smacks him on the top of his head giving him a look a mother gives her child when they've done something bad. Turk snorted, ignoring it.

"Leave the kid alone will you?" Danny snapped, sighing. In Turk's opinion, and even in Rusty's, Danny still hadn't caught on. For the most part, he had just figured them to be watching the kid for any kind of fuck up they could black mail him with later. Turk figured this was why Rusty and Danny depended so much on the other. Danny was the common sense Rusty needed. And Rusty...well, Rusty was the kinkier side of Danny that Danny would never show. The side that took a situation in one hand, put it in the other whilst mutating it into some form of sexual desire. That was Rusty to Danny.

Danny had just turned to Basher when he heard Turk mutter something he didn't quite catch, but Rusty follow it.

"Well damn." Rusty's back was to him, and Turk was on Rusty's right, a broad grin stretching across his face. Rusty had gotten on his knees and was squinting through the whole, a smirk on his face. Whatever he was seeing had suddenly gotten him in a good mood.

"Rusty...for Christ's sake, leave-"

"Danny come here." Rusty said abruptly, flinging an arm over his shoulder and crooking a finger. Danny glowered at the back of his head, but did as he was asked, squatting down next to the blonde con man.

"What?"

"The kid looks good wet." Was all Rusty said, scooting a bit to the side, shoving Turk over. Danny's eyes went wide, shock slacking his face. He heard Basher laugh, but he didn't dare turn around to look at the dark man. Rusty gestured towards the hole, eyes twinkling. Danny grimaced, eyeing him warily, before leaning forward. It was more out of keeping the game rolling than interest or curiosity. He braced a hand on the wall and looked through.

Linus was on the other side, a towel around his waist, body glistening with water, his cell phone at his ear. He wasn't talking, and he didn't exactly look happy. In fact he looked pissed to tell the truth. But that's not what had Danny's jaw agape.

"Wow." He said after a while, clearing his throat, face feeling a little hot. The kid was fucking _gorgeous_. Danny wasn't quite sure if it all just came to Linus naturally (Kind of like Rusty when you think about it), but god damn. Slim form, well sculpted, lithe figure, and a bit of a feminine touch that many men lacked in. It was rather surprising. Not that he hadn't thought Linus was good looking in the first place, but something about him nearly naked made it more pronounce. It always is.

"I told you." Rusty smiled, a flash of white.

"So you did." Danny grinned back with a shake of the head. He leaned forward again, eyeing through.

"Nuh-uh. Move. My turn." Rusty shoved Danny playfully out of the way. Turk moved forward on his hands and knees, cutting them both off.

"My turn, thank you very much," He peered through the hole, looking over his shoulder back at his brother, "Hey Virg, what do you think your little fiancée would say about you looking at another man?" Virgil glared at him, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, she does it too!" Virgil hissed angrily. Basher burst into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach and plopping down in the chair across from the bed. This was really bad, naughty, but bad. Turk had found it first while shifting around the night table so it would be next to the bed. Basher needed help unloading his equipment and he needed the extra room. Turk had called out to them, already looking through the wall, when he found it.

What Basher found odd first was that such a hotel run by such a prestigious man, such as Will Banks, even had a hole in the wall in the first place. Wasn't the place inspected regularly? The other thing he had found odd was the look Turk got on his face like a dog in heat. Basher was sure if he was one, he'd be panting. When he found Linus reappearing from the bathroom after a quick shower, Basher wouldn't have been surprised if he had been panting too.

Virgil had been a bit reluctant, being so faithful to his future wife and all. But Turk had gotten directly under his skin, and when the Malloy boy's face flushed a bright red, Basher couldn't help but think that maybe he wasn't the "innocent" brother that many had labeled him to be.

"Dude he's not wearing anything!" Turk whispered hungrily, eyes going wide. Basher got there first. How? No one would ever be sure. All anyone knew was that Basher was at one minute, in the chair, the next, shoving Turk out of the way.

"Bloody hell, he's got a nice ass," Basher smirked, "And he's still talking on that damn phone!"

"Who do you think it is?" Rusty asked, pushing Basher aside in one fluid movement.

"Like fuck we know," Turk snorted, "Hey Virg, come see this." Virgil shook his head.

"I'm good."

"He's naked."

"So?"

"You know you wanna."

"Oh fuck you."

"Ew, that's gross."

"Wow, you're mature."

"At least I have balls."

"What? To look at another man?"

"Without clothes on!"

"Alright you two! Be quiet! He might hear us." Rusty hissed.

Linus removed a pair of boxers from his bag, bending over as he did so, the phone still glued to his ear. He took it away, punching the send button again and put it back. He pulled out a pair of pants, standing up again, and throwing the clothes on the bed. He bent over again, searching for a belt, still unaware of his private audience.

"Rusty, move." Danny shoved his friend out of the way. Linus was pulling out a shirt and drying down his chest when Danny got a look. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was wrong. That if this should be anyone he was peeping in on, it should be Tess. He should see curves and angles and breasts and red hair and brown eyes and-

Danny was still getting aroused. Although at this point he wasn't sure if it was from thoughts of Tess or seeing Linus with no clothes on. He was pretty sure it was the latter and it made him slightly uncomfortable at the thought.

"I wish he'd friggen jerk off or something." Turk cut into his thoughts. Danny turned to him frowning.

"You're already seeing him more than he would ever show and you want extra?"

"I'm greedy like that." Turk shrugged.

"That's how you get by in life mate." Basher chuckled, getting another look. Linus was jerking on his boxers, a hand brushing over himself before he sighed and shook his head. So damn close...he could see why Turk wanted more action. He was positive the kid had masturbated before, but he seemed so timid about things like that so it didn't seem like it happened often. And as Linus reached over for his pants, hands making quick work of them, Basher wondered what those hands could _really_ do.

Rusty gave him a nudge, and looked in. Turk gave small protest, but didn't make any move to push Rusty away. Linus still had the god damn phone at his ear. He took it away, punched the send button again, and put it back.

"Who the fuck is he trying to call?" Rusty asked again. No one bothered answering this time. Linus slipped on the belt, giving in a jerk or two to slide it in place.

"God that's hot." Turk chuckled, getting his turn. Linus had clasped a the buckle when he suddenly stopped, frowning. Blue orbs darted about the room, a look of worry suddenly carving itself into his face. He waited, cocking his head, and then shrugged, not losing that bit of fear in his eyes. Turk let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Nice going." It was Virgil. Turk jumped, his older brother leaning over his shoulder, squinting into the hole. Turk couldn't help but grin. Sometimes, his brother made the right choices.

"Hey, he looks kinda cute when he's nervous." Turk snorted. Linus pulled on his shirt, straightening it. He took the phone away from his ear, stared down at it, hit send again and waited. After another minute, a hand grazing across his chest, Linus gave a defeated look and snapped the phone shut while putting it in his pocket. He put his bag under the bed, giving the others a good view of his ass again (this time in a pair of jeans...not as good naked, but still damn sexy).

Linus was heading for the door.

Turk pulled away, falling into his brother, and knocking him to the floor.

"Ow! Watch it!" Virgil shouted.

"You watch it! Don't hover like that!" Turk argued.

"God you can be such an ass!"

"Don't go all preachy on me!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"Shut up!" Rusty broke in, annoyance written across his face. Danny stood, wiping imaginary dust from the seat of his pants. He had a rather satisfied, if not a bit uncomfortable, look on his face. Basher had the biggest grin on his face, white teeth seeming to shine.

"So, uh, back to what you-" Danny tried to start, clearing his throat a bit, when there came a knock on the door. It opened before anyone could reach it, it opened and Linus stuck his head in, looking annoyed. He was more so directing his glare at Danny who wasn't sure why. Had he been seen?

"Why the hell didn't you pick up your phone?" Linus snapped, putting his hands on his hips.

"What?"

"I called you, like, ten times!"

"Oh..."

"Oh what?"

"I, uh, don't have my phone on me right now."

"You always do."

"I don't now."

"Why?"

"Ever think he didn't want anyone calling him when he's busy?" Turk asked, giving Linus his best angry and sarcastic tone he could manage at the moment. Linus's angry gaze faltered and he looked at the floor.

"Oh sorry. I forgot..." He muttered.

"He'll be done in a minute. Just gotta get my supplies down mate." Basher smiled a bit. Linus nodded, rubbing at the back of his head.

"In the mean time..." Rusty sidled forward, taking Linus by the upper arm, "Why don't you talk to me about it, and I'll see what I can do, hmmm?" Linus opened his mouth to argue and protest, when Rusty had him out of the room. He looked over his shoulder, eyes sparking in triumph that none of them had taken to achieve. He winked and was gone.

"That lucky son of a bitch." Basher sighed. He'd get his chance eventually. Linus seemed like the kind who was easy to seduce and hit a one night stand with. It wasn't exactly the nicest thing, but hell, it'd be great and worth it. Linus wasn't a whore, and he was sure even the kid had limits and standards, but like he was going to pass it up when he got the chance.

Danny frowned. Rusty better know what he was doing. Or else he'd have to fix it. And whether that would include physical healing or talking it out, Danny wasn't sure. He didn't even know if he was going to be able to look at the kid straight again without getting an erection anymore. And that was the last thing he needed, especially if he was concentrating on the job.

Turk just wanted to tap that. But that was because that was how Turk worked. He had a one track mind that either revolved around sex or cars. Although, for him, cars _were_ sex. So pretty much everything up there revolved around kinky things that were his fantasies. And now Linus had joined that party.

Virgil knew Linus was hot. But he loved his fiancée, he really did. And although Linus really did have the better ass, it just wasn't enough to make him leave her. But he had to say, if offered the chance, and with enough hard liquor in his system, he'd say yes. Maybe even skip the alcohol, just straight to the bed.

"You're gonna leave him alone right?"

"Define 'alone' for me Danny."

"Turk!"

"There's a fucking hole in the wall! I can see him naked! What do you want me to say?"

"Basher?"

"I'm gonna enjoy my fun while I can."

"Bash...Virgil?"

"It'll depend on my mood."

"Wow. You guys are sad."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're still coming the next time we tell you right?"

"Fuck yeah."

* * *

Feedback/Rewviews LOVE!!! 

Thanks all! How'd I do?


End file.
